Deja-vu Distorted
by n4oK0
Summary: Senang rasanya jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui setiap keinginan kita. Apalagi jika keinginan itu dikabulkan. Tetapi bagaimana rasanya ketika keinginan yang sebenarnya tak ingin terkabul justru terjadi? Bagaimana jika hal yang seharusnya membuat kita bahagia, lama kelamaan semakin menyeramkan? WONKYU, A bit of ChangKyu, ChangBum. GS, OOC, Chara Death, AU, OC, Horror, Thiler. OS.


**Title : Deja-vu Distorted **

**Pairing/Charas : WonKyu, A bit ChangKyu, ChangBum, Sungmin, Leeteuk**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God, the marcelous Chie Watari sensei and the publishers, and the production team of Insidious**

**Inspired :** **Horror Manga 'Yugandakishi' by Chie Watari and Horror Movie Insidious**

**Warning : Un-betaed, OOC, Chara Death, AU, OC**, **GS,** **Romance, Angst, Horror, Thiller**

**Summary : Senang rasanya jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui setiap keinginan kita. Apalagi jika keinginan itu dikabulkan. Tetapi bagaimana rasanya ketika keinginan yang sebenarnya tak ingin terkabul justru terjadi? Bagaimana jika hal yang seharusnya membuat kita bahagia, lama kelamaan semakin menyeramkan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi amazing readers…

Ini adalah FF yang Nao ikutkan dalam kontes. Sayang belum menang T^T… But, that's okay. Yg penting Nao sudah meramaikan kontes untuk WonKyu Day.

Silahkan menikmati FF Nao yang agak lain daripada biasanya. Kalo jelek bingits, jangan bash Nao terlalu dalam yak… Kalo suka, horay! \(^0^)/

Gomen untuk typos dan kegajean yang ada. As usual, it's Nao.

_**Keep Calm and Ship WonKyu, YunJae, and KrisHo**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia selalu mengetahui keinginanku._

_Dia selalu memenuhi keinginanku._

_Dia selalu mengerti aku._

_Dia selalu ada disisiku._

_Dia selalu, selalu ada walau di saat aku tak ingin dia ada._

_Dia menjagaku._

_Dia… Dia menjagaku karena aku miliknya._

_Tapi, dia tidak tahu. Dia menjagaku karena dia…_

_Dia milikku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita cantik dan anggun turun dari mobil sedan mewahnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan sepatu _high heels_ bermerek menapaki karpet merah yang sengaja digelar untuk perhelatan akbar tahunan itu.

Pesta penganugerahan untuk mereka yang berkecimpung di dunia drama musikal akan segera dimulai. Para bintang dan pendukung dari berbagai drama musikal sudah berkumpul dan siap berkompetisi dan mendengar siapa saja yang berhak membawa piala serta kebanggaan menjadi yang terbaik.

Semua orang tidak terkecuali wanita cantik tadi.

Senyum manisnya selalu menghiasi wajah rupawan pemilik suara indah itu. Bola matanya yang bulat berwarna coklat madu terlihat berbinar melihat antusias para pencari berita dan tentu saja para penggemarnya.

Dengan balutan _dress_ panjang berwarna merah menyala yang terbuka di bagian punggung tersebut, wanita itu berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju lokasi acara sambil sesekali berhenti untuk berpose di depan kamera dan melakukan wawancara singkat pembawa acara acara bergengsi tersebut.

Semua orang memperhatikan wanita itu. Semua orang mengagumi kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Semua orang menyukai sikapnya yang ramah. Namun semua orang juga harus menahan rasa iri mereka karena keberuntungan yang dimiliki oleh sang wanita.

Bukan hanya karena cantik, kaya, berbakat, pintar atau semua hal-hal baik yang ada padanya. Namun rasa iri itu timbul karena wanita itu memiliki seseorang yang selalu setia mendampinginya kemana pun dia berada.

Pria yang sekarang berdiri di samping sang wanita cantik tersebut merupakan pengusaha muda yang sukses. Salah satu orang terkaya di negara gingseng itu. Cerdas dan tampan. Bujangan yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya kepada si cantik disampingnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, terima kasih atas waktunya untuk wawancara dengan kami. Semoga sukses dan anda berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan di hari ini." sahut salah satu pembawa acara _red carpet_ itu membuat semua orang yang melamunan wanita yang bernama Kyuhyun atau Cho Kyuhyun itu tersadar.

"Terima kasih Dara-ssi. Kami permisi. Ayo sayang." pamit Kyuhyun sembari mengapit lengan sang pujaan hati, Choo Shiyuan, pria tampan yang sangat irit senyum itu.

"KYAA! Shiyuan oppa!/Kyuhyun eonnie!"

"Kyunnie!"

"Shiyuan!"

Begitulah cuplikan teriakan-teriakan dari para penggemar baik penggemar Kyuhyun maupun penggemar Shiyuan, meski Shiyuan sendiri bukanlah seorang _public figure_ seperti halnya Kyuhyun. Suara-suara nyaring tersebut tetap terdengar sampai kedua sejoli serasi itu memasuki gedung perhelatan. Di dalam, teriakan para penggemar sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang dan tentunya hal tersebut membuat Shiyuan bisa bernafas lega.

"Saya benci mereka." tukasnya tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang merasakan nada kesal dari sang kekasih hanya tersenyum sebelum mengusap lengan Shiyuan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah sayang."

"Mereka berani bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan ada yang berani memandang dengan tatapan mesumnya. Saya ingin sekali membu…"

"Sstt. Jangan disini sayang."

"Cih."

"Sayang, lihat aku." titah Kyuhyun ketika sang kekasih tidak mau melihat ke arahnya karena amarahnya kepada pengemar Kyuhyun. Shiyuan menilai sikap para penggemar itu sudah kelewat batas.

" aku." ulang Kyuhyun sekali lagi namun Shiyuan masih tidak mau menoleh.

"Shiyuan!" sekali lagi dan hasilnya masih sama. Sampai…

"Choi Siwon! Lihat aku!"

Tunggu dulu… Choi Siwon?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"AAAAA!"

"Lihat! Klub musik sedang latihan dengan klub drama!"

"Berarti ada Kyuhyun-ssi! Wah, dia semakin cantik saja! Sudah cantik berbakat lagi!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Lihat kemari! Kami _fans_mu! Semoga berhasil dalam drama musikalmu selanjutnya ya!"

Sorakan demi sorakan dari para siswa klub sepak bola itu membuat pipiku panas saja. Aish! Kenapa mereka bersorak norak seperti itu sih?! Aku jadi sungkan dengan para sunbaeku. Terutama...

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya tahu anda terkenal tapi tolong atur tingkah _fans_ anda. Mereka sangat mengganggu!" Gerutu dan tegur salah satu sunbae yang paling aku hindari. Siapa lagi jika bukan,

"Jihyun-ah, sudahlah. Bukan salah Kyuhyun jika para penggemarnya seperti itu. Lebih baik kita kembali berlatih." Sahut ketua klub drama dengan lembut.

Fiuh.. Untung ada Park Jungsu sunbae. Dia memang baik. Tidak seperti wakil ketuanya, Jung Jihyun sunbae. Cih apa itu?! Hanya karena dia pernah sekolah dan tinggal di Amerika bukan berarti dia bisa semaunya disini bukan?! Dasar sunbae angkuh.

"Kyu." Aku menoleh karena mendengar panggilan Sungmin, teman satu klubku di klub musik.

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Dia datang lagi." Ucap Sungmin sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke suatu arah.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku lagi bingung, meski aku mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sungmin. Aku masih mencari sosok yang dimaksud Sungmin ketika gadis bergigi seperti gigi kelinci itu menjawab.

"Itu. Teman sekelas kita, Choi Siwon." Begitu nama itu diucapkan oleh Sungmin, perasaanku jadi resah.

Dia. Choi Siwon. Teman sekelas kami yang boleh kukatakan sangat aneh. Pendiam, selalu terlihat murung dan tak pernah sekali pun bergaul dengan teman-teman di kelas. Dia sangat misterius. Misterius yang menyeramkan.

Aku tak pernah lihat dia bergabung dengan kelompok mana pun, bahkan kelompok yang paling dikucilkan di sekolah kami. Maka dari itu, bukan hal yang aneh jika aku merasa bulu kudukku berdiri setiap ada dia karena sejak sebulan yang lalu, Siwon mulai memperhatikanku dan mulai rajin datang ke tempat dimana aku berada.

_He's such a creepy guy_.

"Tampaknya dia benar-benar menyukaimu ya Kyu. Buktinya dia selalu datang di setiap latihan kita dengan klub drama dan dia juga selalu memberimu barang-barang yang kau suka bukan?!" Ucap Sungmin membuatku kembali memperhatikan dirinya. Aku diam saja menanggapi ucapan Sungmin dan sikapku itu membuatnya meneruskan ucapannya.

"Sayangnya sejak kau tahu hadiah-hadiah itu dari dia, kau selalu membuangnya. Padahal barang-barang itu sangat bagus dan bermerek." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan mengalihkan pembicaraan kami dari Siwon. Aku benar-benar terganggu dengan kehadirannya sampai aku malas jika harus membahas dia.

"Sudahlah Min, tidak usah membahas dia. Aku jadi takut." Tukasku sambil memeluk lengan atasku sendiri.

"Kau ini. Kenapa sih? Padahal menurutku Siwon cukup tampan. Dia hanya kurang memperhatikan penampilannya saja." Sungut Sungmin tak mengerti kegundahan dan ketakutanku akan Siwon.

"Memang dia cukup tampan tapi dia menakutkan. Lagipula kau tahu aku itu pacarnya..."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu Kyu. Kau pacarnya Changmin bukan?! Seluruh sekolah juga tahu." Sela Sungmin sembari memutar matanya malas. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku selalu membanggakan kekasihku. Hei, siapa yang tidak bangga jika kekasihmu adalah pemuda paling populer di sekolah.

Aku tersenyum lebar lalu mengalungkan lenganku di leher Sungmin, mengajaknya berlalu dari pandangan Siwon sambil berujar.

"Maka dari itu, jangan terus menerus menjodohkan aku dengan pemuda aneh dan menyeramkan itu."

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengannya lagi. Ayo kita kembali latihan." Ajak Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukanku di lehernya lalu menarik tanganku. Aku mengikuti Sungmin meski sesekali iris mataku melirik ke arah Siwon yang masih berdiri sampai saat ini.

Tatapan teduh namun menusuknya itu, masih menatap lekat kepadaku. Hanya kepadaku seolah-olah hanya aku yang ada dimatanya. Jika dia tidak menyeramkan seperti itu mungkin aku akan berbunga-bunga namun sayangnya Siwon benar-benar membuatku takut.

Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindari dia. Aku yakin jika aku menjaga jarak dan tidak meladeni segala tingkah lakunya pasti lambat laun dia akan bosan juga denganku.

Dasar aneh. Pengganggu.

**End Kyuhyun. P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cwang!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang begitu menemukan sosok sang kekasih tampan. Wajah Kyuhyun berbinar dan dia berlari kecil menuju Changmin. Namun ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Kyuhyun berhenti begitu saja. Matanya yang sudah bulat itu terbelalak karena pemandangan yang menyayat hati terpampang jelas di depannya.

Di sana, di sudut tangga yang jarang diperhatikan oleh para siswa bahkan guru, tampak Changmin sedang memeluk mesra seorang gadis berambut hijam lurus panjang, berkulit putih dan berbibir merah, yang dikenal sebagai primadona klub teater, Kim Kibum. Changmin tak hanya sekedar memeluk, bibirnya ikut bermain di bibir sang gadis dengan penuh nafsu. Mencium, mengulum, bahkan menggigit bibir itu, tak kuasa menahan birahi untuk menikmati manisnya bibir merekah milik Kim Kibum.

Lengan Changmin juga tak tinggal diam, setelah lama bertengger di pinggang Kibum, lengan dan tangan itu meraba ke bagian bawah, tepatnya bokong Kibum. Telapak tangan yang cukup besar itu meremas bokong sintal Kibum sehingga menimbulkan desahan dari si empunya.

Kibum pun membalas perbuatan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan di sekolah itu dengan sama antusiasnya seperti Changmin. Gadis yang memiliki kesan gadis polos itu ternyata begitu nakal karena tangannya juga meraba perut rata Changmin yang tertutup seragam, menuju ke selakangan Changmin dan berakhir di gundukan besar Changmin yang mengembung keras.

Gadis itu meremas pelan gundukan itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya, membuat Changmin balik mendesah dan kembali mencium Kibum dengan dalam. Mereka terus saling menggoda dan meraba tubuh pasangan masing-masing, tak menyadari sepasang mata sudah tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan perbuatan mereka.

"Cwang…" lirih pemilik sepasang mata itu. Kyuhyun ingin menangis sekuat tenaga namun tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkannya. Kyuhyun berjalan mundur, tak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sampai punggung itu menabrak dada orang tersebut.

"Dia tak pantas untuk anda nona Kyuhyun." ucap orang itu datar namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nada sinis dari suaranya. Kyuhyun terperanjat karena baru kali ini dia mendengar langsung suara berat orang yang berada di belakangnya ini.

Jika ini adalah situasi biasa, sudah tentu Kyuhyun akan menepis ucapan orang tersebut bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengoloknya dan menuduhnya cemburu. Hanya saja, lidah Kyuhyun terasa kelu. Dia tak mampu membalas ucapan pemuda yang selalu dianggapnya pengganggu tersebut.

"Nona Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Shim Changmin." lanjutnya lagi yang membuat geram Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun marah, bukan hanya kepada Siwon yang seenaknya ikut campur urusannya, namun dia juga marah kepada Changmin, marah kepada Kibum, dan terlebih lagi marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun marah dan dia mendapatkan seseorang yang cocok untuk melampiaskan amarahnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menarik kasar lengan Siwon dan membawanya menjauh dari pasangan Changmin dan Kibum. Kyuhyun terus menarik Siwon sampai di kelas mereka yang sudah kosong karena memang jam pelajaran hari itu telah usai. Disana Kyuhyun menghempaskan lengan Siwon lalu memandang sengit ke arah pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"Kau bilang Changmin tak pantas untukku?! Lalu siapa yang menurut pantas untukku hah?! Kau?! Ahahaha! Jangan bercanda Siwon-ssi! Walau aku putus dengan Changmin nanti, aku tidak akan pernah mau denganmu! Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu meski kau memberiku hadiah-hadiah itu! Kau pikir aku suka dengan semua barang yang kau berikan itu, hah?! Semua barang yang kau berikan justru menggangguku!" teriak Kyuhyun marah, meluapkan semua emosinya kepada Siwon.

"Tapi bukankah semua barang yang saya berikan adalah barang-barang yang anda inginkan nona Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun menolak pemberiannya. Padahal semua barang yang dia berikan adalah barang-barang yang paling diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun namun tak bisa Kyuhyun dapatkan entah karena mahal atau susah dicari oleh siswa sepertinya.

"Aku tak sudi menerimanya darimu! Kau aneh! Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat denganku! Lagipula mengapa kau begitu menyukaiku?! Masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih segalanya daripada aku?! Kenapa harus aku?!" bentak Kyuhyun semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Ya, itulah pertanyaan yang selalu membebani Kyuhyun. Mengapa Siwon begitu menyukainya? Mengapa pemuda itu begitu mendambanya bahkan memujanya? Banyak gadis di sekolah ini yang lebih cantik, lebih seksi, lebih pintar dari Kyuhyun. Lalu kenapa Siwon memilihnya? Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami ketakutan akan perilaku aneh Siwon?

"Nona Kyuhyun tidak ingat? Nona pernah menunjukkan kebaikan hati nona kepada saya. Saya tidak akan melupakan saat nona menyelamatkan saya dari mereka yang terus saja menjahili saya." jawab Siwon datar meski ada nada kekaguman dan terima kasih dari suaranya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, gadis manis itu menatap Siwon dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun tersentak dengan senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Siwon tersebut. Senyum itu bisa saja membuat Kyuhyun merona, tersipu malu karena pada dasarnya Siwon memang tampan. Kalau Kyuhyun boleh jujur, senyum berlesung pipi itu terlihat mempesona. Hanya saja keadaannya sekarang tidak bisa menggetarkan hati kecil Kyuhyun karena dia sedang diliputi oleh amarah. Kyuhyun diliputi perasaan tidak suka sehingga menolak kenyataan itu.

"Nona, mungkin nona sudah lupa, tapi kita pernah sekelas waktu kita masih di sekolah dasar sebelum nona harus pindah sekolah. Saat itu nona menolong saya dari keroyokan anak-anak berandalan. Nona begitu berani meski nona seorang diri dan nona adalah perempuan." jelas Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua alisnya menjadi satu, berpikir, mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah melakukan hal yang disebutkan oleh Siwon baru saja.

Sekelebat ingatan tentang seorang anak laki-laki pendiam yang selalu menjadi pusat keisengan anak-anak sekelasnya terlintas di benak Kyuhyun. Saat itu dia memnag masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Anak itu adalah anak pindahan yang tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun sehingga menjadi sasaran empuk bagi segelintir anak-anak nakal.

Anak itu begitu misterius, selalu muram, dan sangat pendiam. Bahkan ketika dia dijahili sedemikian rupa sampai berdarah-darah, tetap saja anak itu memasang wajah datarnya, tidak menangis, dan tidak membalas.

Suatu hari Kyuhyun menolong anak itu karena menurutnya candaan anak-anak nakal itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Saat itu Kyuhyun juga sedang kesal sehingga perbuatan anak-anak nakal itu begitu mengganggunya. Dan ternyata anak itu adalah…

"Jadi anak itu… Kau… Kau!"

"Nona ingat sekarang?"

"Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali! Waktu itu juga aku melakukan hal itu karena aku kesal dengan mereka dan bukan untuk menolongmu!" kilah Kyuhyun setengah berbohong. Dia memang kesal dengan anak-anak itu namun saat dia menolong Siwon, Kyuhyun tulus melakukannya. Hanya saja sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menambah sesuatu untuk memotivasi kegilaan dan obsesi Siwon terhadapnya.

"Apapun alasannya, nona telah menolong saya. Sejak itu saya bersumpah, saya akan menjaga nona seperti apa yang sudah nona lakukan kepada saya. Saya bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja demi nona. Apapun." ujar Siwon seakan tidak peduli dengan penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah berjanji sejak Kyuhyun menolongnya, dia akan melakukan apapun, apapun demi Kyuhyun. Apapun.

"Apapun? Jangan-jangan…"

"Nona sangat menginginkan peran yang diambil oleh Jihyun-ssi bukan?! Perempuan itu mengambil peran yang seharusnya menjadi milik nona, maka dari itu saya…"

"Kau! Jadi kau yang membuat Jihyun sunbae dirawat di rumah sakit?! Oh Tuhan! Siwon! Hentikan! Kau bisa jadi pembunuh jika kau melakukan itu!" seru Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan dengan perbuatan nekad Siwon. Dia tidak mengira kecelakaan yang menimpa Jihyun saat mereka latihan untuk sebuah pementasan drama musikal di gedung serba guna sekolah mereka kemarin adalah karena ulah Siwon.

Saat itu mereka semua sedang berlatih dan Jihyun sebagai pemeran utama tengah memainkan perannya. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang pergi untuk membeli makan siang bagi anggota klubnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Salah satu lampu panggung di atas gedung itu jatuh dan menimpa Jihyun. Beruntung, Jihyun segera di bawa ke rumah sakit dan selamat. Namun cedera di kepalanya cukup parah sehingga dia tak mungkin melanjutkan perannya. Lalu tebak siapa yang ditunjuk ketua klub dan penasihat klub untuk menggantikan Jihyun? Tentu saja si cantik nan berbakat, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang mengincar peran itu sejak ketua klub mengumumkan klub mereka akan mementaskan drama musikal selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, peran yang begitu diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun itu diserahkan kepada Jihyun karena memandang senioritas di klub mereka. Kyuhyun kecewa karena dia yakin dia mampu membawakan peran itu dengan baik. Bahkan lebih baik daripada Jihyun sendiri. Namun, sebagai anggota Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima keputusan itu dan bersikap biasa saja.

Jadi bisa dipastikan betapa senangnya ketika ketua klub memberitahu bahwa Kyuhyun yang akan menggantikan Jihyun. Meski merasa tidak enak dengan Jihyun yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun tak mungkin menolak peran itu. Nama baik klub menjadi taruhan disini karena klub mereka sudah mempromosikan drama musikal tersebut.

Akan tetapi, setelah mendengar alasan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan peran itu, mengetahui sebab Jihyun harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit, sontak saja berita itu membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri. Dia ketakutan. Sungguh ketakutan.

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik nona."

"Berhenti melakukan hal mengerikan itu Siwon! Ak…Aku tidak membutuhkannya! Aku tidak butuh!" teriak Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

Sesaat setelah teriakan Kyuhyun tadi, keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun yang mengatur nafasnya karena terlalu sering berteriak sementara Siwon yang menatap Kyuhyun lurus. Tiba-tiba Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Benda kecil nan tajam. Sebuah pisau kecil.

Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat adanya pisau di tangan Siwon. Dia melangkah mundur, takut jika mendadak Siwon menyerangnya. Padahal bukan itu yang akan dilakukan oleh Siwon.

"Nona, saya yang paling tahu tentang anda. Saya yang paling mengerti apa yang nona inginkan. Tidak ada laki-laki di dunia ini yang mencintai nona melebihi saya. Nona segalanya untuk saya. Dan jika nona belum percaya bahwa saya sanggup melakukan apapun demi nona, maka ini buktinya."

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Kedua matanya kembali terbelalak melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Darah. Warna merah pekat itu mewarnai lantai kelas dengan tetesan-tetesannya yang berasal dari tangan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Bukan hanya itu saja yang menjadi perhatian Kyuhyun. Darah itu hanya sedikit dari kengerian yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun lebih takut karena di telapak tangan Siwon ada potongan daun telinga dari Siwon sendiri.

Pemuda itu baru saja memotong telinga kanannya sendiri.

"Hhh…In…ini bukti cintaku no…nona Kyuhyun."

"Kau… Kau… KAU GILA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kring. Kring. Kring.

Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon rumahnya dengan setengah sadar. Hari itu sudah semakin larut sehingga Kyuhyun sangat mengantuk. Belum lagi dia baru saja bisa tidur setelah sekian lama terjaga akibat memikirkan keadaan Siwon.

"Yoboseyo." sapa Kyuhyun lemah. Matanya masih setengah tertutup ketika menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Kyunnie!" suara melengking Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan hanya karena suara Sungmin namun dari nada suara Sungmin yang terdengar panik dan sedih.

"Sungminnie? Kenapa menghubungiku selarut ini?" tanya Kyuhyun menjadi cemas dan mendadak merasakan firasat buruk akan seseorang.

_Tuhan aku mohon jangan sampai ini berkaitan dengan Siwon lagi._ Batinnya berdoa kepada Tuhan. Namun firasat itu semakin bertambah besar ketika isak tangis Sungmin terdengar di telinganya.

"Kyunnie… hiks… hiks… Kyunnie…"

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?" desak Kyuhyun semakin panik karena Sungmin terus saja menangis dan urung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyunnie… Changmin, Kyunnie… Changmin…" lirih Sungmin, berusaha merangkai kata-kata untuk menjelaskan kejadian tragis yang baru saja dia ketahui kepada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja lidahnya terlalu kelu sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah nama Changmin dan nama Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi dan dia takut jika dugaannya tentang keterlibatan Siwon terbukti.

"Kenapa dengan Changmin?! Sungmin!" sergah Kyuhyun cepat. Dia tak sabar dengan perkataan Sungmin yang terputus-putus.

"Changmin… Changmin… Changmin sudah pergi Kyu... Untuk selamanya. Dia tewas terhimpit di dinding oleh mobil yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari jalanan yang landai. Changmin tak sempat menghindar karena posisinya membelakangi mobil tersebut. Ada dugaan pemilik mobil lupa menarik rem tangan sehinga mobil itu melaju begitu saja. Changmin tewas seketika karena benturan dengan mobil itu dan terhimpit lama Kyu… Oh Kyunnie, aku turut menyesal." jelas Sungmin akan kejadian yang menimpa Changmin.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar, air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata sampai akhirnya mengalir dengan deras, membasahi pipi putih Kyuhyun.

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Changmin…_ Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa mendengar kabar duka ini. Kyuhyun tidak mengira usia Changmin begitu pendek dan kematiannya datang dengan begitu tragis.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun menanyakan dimana jasad Changmin berada sekarang. Setelah mendapatkan informasi lengkap dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju rumah sakit, tempat jasad Changmin disemayamkan.

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, dia langsung di sambut oleh Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya di lobi rumah sakit. Sungmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun menuju kamar duka yang disiapkan untuk penghormatan terakhir Changmin.

Di dalam kamar duka itu sudah ada keluarga Changmin, terutama ibunda Changmin yang menangis keras di atas tubuh Changmin yang sudah membeku. Tangisan ibu Changmin menusuk hati dan perasaan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu merasa bersalah meski dia tahu bukan dia yang menyebabkan Changmin terbujur kaku dan ibunda Changmin harus kehilangan putra bungsunya. Namun Kyuhyun paham, secara tidak langsung dialah yang membuat Changmin seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri cukup jauh dari pemandangan menyayat hati itu. Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan airmata yang mengalir. Kyuhyun tidak mau semua berakhir seperti ini. Walau Changmin sudah menyakiti hatinya, menghancurkan kepercayaannya, tapi Kyuhyun yakin suatu saat dia bisa memaafkan pemuda itu karena dia tahu perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Meski akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar hebat, Kyuhyun yakin suatu saat mereka akan berbaikan dan menjadi teman baik. Walau nanti Changmin akhirnya bersama dengan gadis lain, bercengkrama dengannya, Kyuhyun yakin Changmin masih mau sesekali menemaninya untuk sekedar membeli buku atau menonton film bersama.

Namun itu semua hanya bisa Kyuhyun lakukan jika Changmin masih hidup.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat sampai tangannya memutih. Bibirnya dia katupkan seolah jika dia membuka sedikit saja, maka keluarlah perkataan yang tidak seharusnya keluar di saat berduka seperti sekarang. Matanya menatap nyalang kepada jasad Changmin meski tatapannya itu bukan diarahkan secara harafiah kepadan tubuh kaku itu.

Kyuhyun marah. Sangat marah. Dan dia tahu kepada siapa kemarahan itu dia tujukan.

Takut? Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak takut kepada orang itu. Justru yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun sekarang adalah dendam yang membara. Dendam yang sudah sepantasnya dia balaskan kepada orang itu. Kepada seorang Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan hari, usai jam sekolah, Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon ke atap sekolah. Di sana keduanya saling memandang, dengan Siwon yang masih dengan tatapan datarnya dan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Keduanya terdiam sampai suara berat Siwon memulai pembicaraan mereka terlebih dahulu

"Shim Changmin tidak pantas untuk nona. Saya sudah pernah katakan itu sebelumnya." tegas Siwon yang langsung membuat amarah Kyuhyun semakin naik. Namun gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan sebahu itu mencoba menguasai dirinya sendiri dan tak lantas menghardik Siwon. Dengan tenang, Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Siwon.

"Apa itu sebabnya kamu membunuhnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Kesunyian menjadi jawaban Kyuhyun ketika Siwon hanya lurus menatapnya.

"Changmin bebas bertemu dengan siapapun. Dia bebas berhubungan dengan siapapun. Changmin tidak harus selalu bersamaku. Dan, dan… Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika dia tidak mencintaiku lagi maka aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"Tapi nona merasa sakit hati bukan ketika Shim Changmin bersama dengan Kim Kibum?!"

"Itu…"

"Dia menyakiti hati nona. Saya tidak terima akan hal itu. Itu hukuman yang setimpal untuknya karena dia telah membuat nona menangis"

"Kau…"

"Nona. Nona adalah bintang yang sedang bersinar. Nona memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Tugas saya adalah memastikan nona berada di tempat paling atas. Tugas saya adalah menompang nona. Tidak akan saya biarkan apapun atau siapapun menghalangi jalan nona."

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti itu?"

"Sudah saya katakan bukan?! Karena saya mencintai nona. Karena saya penjaga nona." ucap Siwon sembari kembali menjanjikan kesetiaan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun.

Seharusnya setiap gadis akan merasa tersanjung jika ada pemuda yang menyatakan cinta sampai sedalam itu. Seharusnya hati mereka akan berbunga-bunga dengan ucapan itu meski mereka tahu ucapan itu hanyalah bualan belaka untuk membuat sang gadis terjerat jaring cinta sang pemuda. Ya, seharusnya demikian.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun ucapan Siwon terdengar bagaikan ucapan orang sinting. Kyuhyun muak dengan janji-janji setia dari Siwon dan itu membuatnya marah. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya lepas kendali dan mengatakan hal yang semestinya tidak dikatakan olehnya.

"Kau bilang kau yang paling tahu apa mauku bukan?! Kau bilang kau yang paling mengerti diriku?! Kalau begitu aku mau kau mengikuti keinginanku ini. Aku… Aku mau kau menghilang dari hadapanku! Hilanglah dari kehidupanku! Selamanya!" pekik Kyuhyun sekencang-kencangnya.

Hening.

Hanya itu yang terjadi setelah teriakan Kyuhyun.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon berjalan menuju pagar pembatas antara atap sekolah dengan lantai beton di bawah sana. Siwon menoleh ke belakang sesaat sebelum dia tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya dan mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir karena Siwon,

"Seperti yang nona mau." mengatakan hal itu lalu melompati pagar dan terjun bebas ke lantai beton sekolah.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam sekejap mata. Bagai menyaksikan gerakan lambat. Sampai Kyuhyun pun tersadar bahwa,

"SIWON!" pemuda itu benar-benar mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun. Teriakan Kyuhyun pun hanya menjadi musik pendukung atas kejadian tak terduga itu.

Siwon dengan mudahnya menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ragu, tanpa keterpaksaan, tanpa perasaan takut sedikit pun. Pemuda itu begitu mencintai, mengagumi, memuja seorang Cho Kyuhyun sampai dia benar-benar melakukan permintaan gadis itu.

Kyuhyun menjadi panik, takut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Oh Tuhan! Dia benar-benar mati. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!_ Batin Kyuhyun menggila. Dia gusar bukan kepalang sampai dia tak menyadari airmatanya telah jatuh dan seseorang berada di belakangnya sampai satu tarikan nafas keterkejutan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kibum-ssi…"

"Aku melihatnya. Kau… Kau…"

"Apa?"

"Kau pembunuh! Pembunuh! Semua kau lakukan melalui Siwon-ssi. Pertama Jihyun sunbae, Minnie-ah dan sekarang kau bereskan Siwon-ssi." tuduh Kibum langsung tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada Kyuhyun duduk permasalahannya. Kibum terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa sedih dan kehilangan semenjak kepergian Changmin untuk selamanya.

"Pembunuh!" ulang Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak tuduhan Kibum tadi.

_Bukan!_

"Kau pembunuh! Pembunuh!" terus dan terus tuduhan itu dia tujukan kepada Kyuhyun tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis yang sudah terduduk di lantai atap dan terus mengelengkan kepalanya.

_Bukan! Aku bukan pembunuh!_

"Akan aku katakan kepada semua orang! Lihat saja Kyuhyun-ssi! Akan aku beberkan semua perbuatanmu kepada semua orang!" kali ini Kibum mengancam Kyuhyun dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun panik. Dia tidak mau sampai orang lain ikut serta mengatakan dia pembunuh sama halnya dengan Kibum.

_Jangan!_

"Semoga kau masuk neraka! Dasar sampah!" sumpah serapah itulah yang menjadi kata terakhir yang di dengar oleh Kyuhyun sebelum Kibum berlalu dari hadapannya. Kyuhyun semakin menangis dan terus menjerit dalam hati, berusaha menghalangi tindakan Kibum. Tapi apa daya, semua hanya bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun di dalam hati sehingga Kibum pun tidak bisa mendengar.

_JANGAN! AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Kyuhyun memberanikan diri masuk sekolah. Dia sebenarnya sangat gelisah jika Kibum benar-benar akan mewujudkan ancamannya kemarin. Namun Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk masuk. Meski takut, Kyuhyun ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah Kibum menceritakan semua kejadian semalam.

Terlebih lagi berita bunuh diri Siwon sudah menyebar di sekolah sejak pihak sekolah menemukan tubuh Siwon yang berlumuran darah. Pihak sekolah juga menemukan secarik kertas berisi pesan bahwa Siwon mengakui bahwa dialah yang telah membunuh Changmin. Dia melakukan bunuh diri karena menyesal telah melakukannya.

Semua orang percaya akan hal itu meski mereka sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Siwon. Tetapi, hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu alasan dari surat itu. Siwon menulisnya agar polisi atau pihak terkait tidak mencurigai dirinya. Siwon menulis surat itu untuk melindunginya.

Akan tetapi semua itu akan sia-sia belaka karena ketika Kibum selesai menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti polisi akan mencarinya dan menahannya. Kyuhyun menjadi gundah akan masalah ini. Dia tidak mau di penjara, tapi siapa yang akan mempercayainya.

Disaat Kyuhyun memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, mendadak Sungmin memasuki kelas dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Gawat! Kim Kibum bunuh diri!" serunya lantang memberitahu seiisi kelas.

_Apa?!_ Batin Kyuhyun tercengang.

_Kibum bunuh diri?! Kenapa?! Kibum kemarin tidak tampak seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri?! Justru dia terlihat sangat marah dan ingin membalas dendam kepadaku!_

"Tadi pagi dia ditemukan oleh ibunya sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Kelihatannya Kibum-ssi bunuh diri dengan meminum obat tidur dalam dosis tinggi." lanjut Sungmin yang langsung di tanggapi berbagai reaksi dari teman-teman sekelas.

"Ya ampun! Ada apa dengan sekolah kita?! Baru saja Changmin-ssi tewas karena dibunuh. Siwon-ssi mati karena bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap sekolah setelah mengakui bahwa dialah pembunuh Changmin dan sekarang Kibum-ssi juga bunuh diri dengan menegak obat tidur secara berlebihan?!"

"Mengapa jadi begini?"

"Hii… Aku jadi takut… Sepertinya kematian mereka bertiga saling berkaitan…" dan masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar tentang kematian Siwon, Changmin dan Kibum. Tetapi semua komentar itu tak berarti bagi Kyuhyun dibandingkan dengan lanjutan kabar dari Sungmin.

"Mungkin berkaitan, karena yang dari berita yang aku dengar, saat ibu Kibum menemukannya, beliau melihat di telapak tangan Kibum ada goresan luka membentuk huruf C dan S."

"C dan S?! Ah! Shim Changmin! Jadi Kibum bunuh diri untuk menyusul Changmin?!"

"Mungkin. Mereka memang sempat dekat bukan?! Meski Changmin itu pacarnya…"

Kyuhyun meremas lengan atasnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan airmatanya tumpah ruah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ingin lagi mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya karena dia sudah ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan.

Kenyataan yang dibeberkan oleh Sungmin tadi menambah daftar kengerian di dalam hidupnya.

_Bukan… Kibum bukan menyusul Changmin… Dia dibunuh! CS… CS itu inisial untuk Choi Siwon!_

Dari hal itu, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa seumur hidupnya, dia akan selalu dibayangi oleh Choi Siwon. Seumur hidupnya dia akan dihantui oleh pemuda itu bahkan setelah kematiannya terus menjaganya, memastikan tidak ada yang bisa melukainya. Choi Siwon akan selalu disisinya sebagai penjaganya yang setia.

Kyuhyun menangis tersedu, meratapi nasibnya. Tidak ada jalan keluar baginya, terlebih lagi ketika Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Kyuhyun merinding karena aura yang menyeramkan di punggungnya serta satu suara berbisik di telinganya.

_**Nona… Selamanya saya akan disamping nona… Selamanya…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Gadis yang kini menjadi wanita cantik itu hendak menuju ruang kelas karena sebentar lagi mata kuliah yang dia ikuti akan dimulai. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia merenungkan semua yang telah terjadi ketika dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Semua kejadian mengerikan dan tragis yang pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupannya. Kejadian yang tidak akan bisa dia lupakan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Langkahnya dia percepat karena sebentar lagi dosennya akan segera datang. Bukan karena takut dengan dosen tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau ada kejadian yang membuatnya repot saja jika sang dosen memarahinya nanti. Kyuhyun tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi jika ada orang yang berani berbuat hal yang tidak menyenangkan terhadapnya. Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun kembali bergegas menuju kelas namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari belakang yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria.

Kyuhyun tersentak sejenak tetapi keterkejutannya itu perlahan menghilang karena Kyuhyun tahu persis siapa pria yang berani memeluknya dengan mesra seperti sekarang.

"Hei cantik." sapa pria itu kemudian mengecup pelipis kanan Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Hei." balas Kyuhyun lalu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup pipi pria tersebut.

"Mau kemana?" tanya pria itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang kekasih. Bibirnya kembali mengecup di tempat yang berbeda. Mulai dari rambut, tenguk, pipi sampai mengarahkan jarinya ke dagu Kyuhyun dan menarik wajah itu untuk mencium bibir penuh Kyuhyun.

Pria itu mengulum bibir atas Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun sendiri mengulum bibir bawah pria itu. Mereka berdua terus berciuman, saling bertukar saliva sampai paru-paru mereka yang menyudahi ciuman panas nan mesra itu.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang pria. Dia tersenyum manis sembari menjawab pertanyaan awal sang pria tadi.

"Aku mau ke kelas." jawab Kyuhyun singkat masih dengan senyum tersungging manis di wajahnya.

"Perlu ditemani?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil menempelkan dahi mereka berdua dan menggesekan hidung keduanya.

"Kau mau?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya lalu mengecup singkat bibir joker itu. Pria itu diam sebelum tersenyum manis, dengan dua lesung pipi menghiasi wajah tampannya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apapun yang nona Kyuhyun inginkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita cantik dan anggun turun dari mobil sedan mewahnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan sepatu _high heels_ bermerek menapaki karpet merah yang sengaja digelar untuk perhelatan akbar tahunan itu.

Pesta penganugerahan untuk mereka yang berkecimpung di dunia drama musikal akan segera dimulai. Para bintang dan pendukung dari berbagai drama musikal sudah berkumpul dan siap berkompetisi dan mendengar siapa saja yang berhak membawa piala serta kebanggaan menjadi yang terbaik.

Semua orang tidak terkecuali wanita cantik tadi.

Senyum manisnya selalu menghiasi wajah rupawan pemilik suara indah itu. Bola matanya yang bulat berwarna coklat madu terlihat berbinar melihat antusias para pencari berita dan tentu saja para penggemarnya.

Dengan balutan _dress_ panjang berwarna merah menyala yang terbuka di bagian punggung tersebut, wanita itu berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju lokasi acara sambil sesekali berhenti untuk berpose di depan kamera dan melakukan wawancara singkat pembawa acara acara bergengsi tersebut.

Semua orang memperhatikan wanita itu. Semua orang mengagumi kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Semua orang menyukai sikapnya yang ramah. Namun semua orang juga harus menahan rasa iri mereka karena keberuntungan yang dimiliki oleh sang wanita.

Bukan hanya karena cantik, kaya, berbakat, pintar atau semua hal-hal baik yang ada padanya. Namun rasa iri itu timbul karena wanita itu memiliki seseorang yang selalu setia mendampinginya kemana pun dia berada.

Pria yang sekarang berdiri di samping sang wanita cantik tersebut merupakan pengusaha muda yang sukses. Salah satu orang terkaya di negara gingseng itu. Cerdas dan tampan. Bujangan yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya kepada si cantik disampingnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, terima kasih atas waktunya untuk wawancara dengan kami. Semoga sukses dan anda berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan di hari ini." sahut salah satu pembawa acara _red carpet_ itu membuat semua orang yang melamunan wanita yang bernama Kyuhyun atau Cho Kyuhyun itu tersadar.

"Terima kasih Dara-ssi. Kami permisi. Ayo sayang." pamit Kyuhyun sembari mengapit lengan sang pujaan hati, Choo Shiyuan, pria tampan yang sangat irit senyum itu.

"KYAA! Shiyuan oppa!/Kyuhyun eonnie!"

"Kyunnie!"

"Shiyuan!"

Begitulah cuplikan teriakan-teriakan dari para penggemar baik penggemar Kyuhyun maupun penggemar Shiyuan, meski Shiyuan sendiri bukanlah seorang _public figure_ seperti halnya Kyuhyun. Suara-suara nyaring tersebut tetap terdengar sampai kedua sejoli serasi itu memasuki gedung perhelatan. Di dalam, teriakan para penggemar sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang dan tentunya hal tersebut membuat Shiyuan bisa bernafas lega.

"Aku benci mereka." tukasnya tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang merasakan nada kesal dari sang kekasih hanya tersenyum sebelum mengusap lengan Shiyuan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah sayang."

"Mereka berani bersikap seperti itu. Bahkan ada yang berani memandang dengan tatapan mesumnya. Aku ingin sekali membu…"

"Sstt. Jangan disini sayang."

"Cih."

"Sayang, lihat aku." titah Kyuhyun ketika sang kekasih tidak mau melihat ke arahnya karena amarahnya kepada pengemar Kyuhyun. Shiyuan menilai sikap para penggemar itu sudah kelewat batas.

" aku." ulang Kyuhyun sekali lagi namun Shiyuan masih tidak mau menoleh.

"Shiyuan!" sekali lagi dan hasilnya masih sama. Sampai…

"Choi Siwon! Lihat aku!"

Tunggu dulu… Choi Siwon?

Ya. Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Atau jiwanya yang bersemayam di raga Choo Shiyuan. Siwon yang sama yang menjadi penjaga setia dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwon! Lihat aku!" Tegas Kyuhyun lagi sembari menangkup wajah tampan Shiyuan atau Siwon. Siwon menatap mata coklat Kyuhyun lurus, tidak berani membantah ucapan putrinya tersebut.

"Jangan gegabah, sayang. Kita sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan tubuh ini untukmu dan aku tidak mau kesalahan kecil menyebabkan kau pergi lagi dari sisiku!" Lanjut Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Siwon masih terus memandang Kyuhyun sampai dia mengalihkan tatapannya lalu mengambil kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya. Siwon meremas tangan itu sebelum mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan mengangguk pada akhirnya, menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun seperti yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini, melaksanakan janjinya yang akan selalu berada disisi Kyuhyun meski dia telah mati. Meski sekarang dia berada dalam raga orang lain walau dengan wajah yang serupa.

Choi Siwon memang telah tewas karena terjun dari atap sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun jiwanya yang telah berjanji untuk tetap menemani Kyuhyun itu membuatnya terus menghantui Kyuhyun dimana pun wanita cantik bersurai coklat berada.

Kyuhyun sendiri, yang awalnya begitu ketakutan dengan arwah Siwon yang menghantuinya, mulai menepis ketakutan itu dan menerima bahwa sekeras apapun dia berjuang, Siwon akan selalu menghantuinya, selalu bersamanya. Dia bahkan menerima kehadiran Siwon, sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang dari keadaannya dulu yang kerap menolak Siwon saat dia masih hidup.

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir bahwa tidak ada ruginya memiliki seorang penjaga seperti Siwon. Dia merasa sangat dicintai dengan semua perbuatan Siwon yang berusaha memenuhi segala keinginannya meski dirinya sendiri tak berwujud. Bagi Kyuhyun lebih baik dicintai daripada dia mencintai namun cinta itu tak tergapai seperti saat dia bersama dengan Changmin. Kyuhyun berpikir nantinya juga dia akan mencintai Siwon karena terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Cinta ada karena terbiasa.

Hanya saja, Kyuhyun tidak puas hanya dengan jiwa Siwon. Kyuhyun tak bisa menatap Siwon, berbicara dengan Siwon, menyentuh Siwon. Kyuhyun butuh seseorang yang nyata. Kyuhyun butuh Siwon secara nyata. Kyuhyun butuh untuk bisa mendapatkan raga bagi Siwon. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Pertanyaan itu membawa Kyuhyun kepada salah seorang dukun yang dikenal mampu membantu mereka yang koma untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Menurut dukun itu, sebagian dari mereka mengalami koma meski kondisi kesehatan mereka dinyatakan baik-baik saja adalah karena jiwa mereka pergi dari raga mereka dan sulit untuk kembali.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tentu memiliki harapan untuk membangkitkan Siwon kembali. Yang dia perlukan hanya raga yang kosong. Akan tetapi pertanyaan baru yang muncul ke permukaan adalah dimana Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan raga seperti itu?

Entah Tuhan atau iblis berpihak kepadanya. Di saat Kyuhyun menemui jalan buntu, dia bertemu dengan seseorang. Choo Shiyuan. Pria yang memiliki paras dan tubuh yang mirip dengan Siwon. Mereka bagaikan anak kembar dan tentu hal itu adalah keberuntungan bagi Kyuhyun. Perbedaan mereka hanya Shiyuan adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon yang dingin, pendiam dan misterius. Seharusnya Shiyuan lebih menarik untuk Kyuhyun, seharusnya Kyuhyun lebih berpikir untuk merelakan Siwon. Namun cinta tak bisa berpaling begitu saja. Terlebih lagi cinta Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sama kuatnya seperti cinta Siwon kepadanya.

Wanita itu lebih memilih kekasih hantunya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih Siwon daripada Shiyuan untuk mendampinginya.

Untuk itu Kyuhyun harus bisa mendapatkan raga Shiyuan dan untuk alasan itu pulalah Kyuhyun menggunakan segala cara. Dia lalu mendekati Shiyuan yang pada saat itu adalah sunbae di kampus agar Kyuhyun lebih mudah untuk menjalankan rencananya merebut raga Shiyuan. Kyuhyun mencoba memikatnya dan tentu saja Kyuhyun berhasil. Shiyuan tertarik kepadanya dan percaya sepenuhnya kepada Kyuhyun. Hal itu akan membuat Kyuhyun mudah untuk berdekatan dengan Shiyuan sehingga dia bisa mengambil raga Shiyuan untuk Siwon.

Hal terakhir yang perlu Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang adalah membuat raga Shiyuan kosong. Atau lebih sederhananya, menghilangkan jiwa Shiyuan.

Sekali lagi, keberuntungan berpihak kepada Kyuhyun ketika kecelakaan kecil yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun berjalan lancar. Kecelakaan kecil yang hanya menginginkan Shiyuan untuk koma tanpa merusak kondisi fisiknya.

Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kedekatan dengan Shiyuan dengan menghasut keluarga Shiyuan, mengatakan bahwa kondisi koma Shiyuan karena jiwanya sedang mengembara tak tentu arah dan dia memerlukan bantuan seorang dukun untuk menuntunnya kembali ke dalam tubuh Shiyuan.

Keluarga Shiyuan tentu saja percaya karena Kyuhyun memang dekat dan baik kepada Shiyuan sehingga tanpa ragu, mereka menyerahkan masalah ini kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu meminta dukun itu untuk melakukan ritual yang biasa dia lakukan. Hanya saja, dukun itu tidak tahu jika dia membuka pintu agar jiwa Siwon yang dapat masuk ke dalam raga Shiyuan sedangkan jiwa Shiyuan yang asli menghilang.

Dukun itu menyadari ada yang salah dengan ritualnya, namun semua sudah terlambat. Raga kosong itu sudah ditempati oleh sebuah jiwa, meski bukan jiwa yang seharusnya. Dukun itu pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali menatap horor ke arah Kyuhyun yang menyeringai balik kepadanya.

Kyuhyun puas karena semua rencananya berakhir dengan baik.

Dan sekarang, Shiyuan… Ah bukan. Siwon.

Siwon kini sudah kembali hidup dan menjadi penjaganya dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Siwon sudah nyata. Dia ada.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun yang manis dan Siwon yang masih seperti Siwon yang dulu, yang kerap mengabulkan semua keinginan Kyuhyun, apapun caranya. Dan kini, Siwon tak perlu takut dengan adanya penolakan karena Kyuhyun sepenuhnya mendukung Siwon.

"Apapun yang nona inginkan akan saya lakukan." Ucap Siwon yakin. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak ketika suara berat itu terdengar di telinganya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum manis kepada Siwon.

"Kau milikku Wonnie. Kau cukup melihatku saja. Tak usah kau hiraukan mereka yang memandangiku. Kau hanya perlu memandangku dan menuruti semua perkataanku. Kau mencintaiku bukan?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon untuk dia lingkarkan di leher sang kekasih.

"Selamanya nona. Saya mencintai nona selamanya." Ungkap Siwon sepenuh hati. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Wonnie." Balas Kyuhyun lalu mencium mesra bibir joker kesukaannya itu. Ciuman demi ciuman mereka bagi, meyakini bahwa ini adalah kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun memang tak pernah sebahagia ini. Sekarang dia memiliki Siwon sepenuhnya dalam genggamannya. Takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan dia dengan Siwon sekarang. Tidak akan ada karena...

_Karena kau milikku Siwon. Dulu, sekarang, selamanya. Dan apa yang menjadi milikku tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan. Tidak akan pernah._

**END**


End file.
